Stay Strong
by nfl19
Summary: Remember, during Prom Queen, when Blaine was telling Kurt about getting beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance? How exactly did that happen? Sucky title, I know.


**Hi to all you pretty people. So this fic came along when I was watching Prom Queen and Blaine told his story about getting beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Once I got past the anger at whoever did that (how could you beat the crap out of someone as gorgeous as Blaine?), I started wondering how it happened. I really have nowhere to go with this, so it'll probably be a oneshot, but if people want me to, I'll right more.**

**To everyone who is reading my other story, 'My Brother Blaine': First, I wanted to say thank you for reading despite the fact that the title is probably the least creative or interesting of any title known to mankind. Second, I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months. SO incredibly sorry. I sat on my computer (FAIL) and the screen broke. So not only am I sorry, but I am also embarrassed. Double whammy. So anyway, whenever I try to type I end up getting incredibly frustrated and I can't do it.**

**I'm just going to apologize right now for any and all errors in this story. As I said, I can't see very well. Also, I'm too lazy to research anything. I'm also waiting to get in to Pottermore. So I might be a little distracted. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>If you asked Blaine, he'd say he'd had a good time. In fact, he had a very good time. Not only was he free to bust out all his crazy, awkward moves, but he'd had someone to dance with. Finally, someone he actually could consider having a relationship with. No more pretending he had any interest in being dragged into discussing public bathrooms by prissy girls in miniskirts who wore entirely too much makeup, no more talking to sweaty football jocks about how incredibly appealing the new cheerleader's ass looked. Just Blaine; the real Blaine.<p>

Sure, being gay was lonely, especially in this school. But he prided himself upon knowing that he was able to be himself, even in the hardest of situations.

Blaine looked to his right. Andrew was opening the door to the gymnasium, trying to exit without being pushed over by someone in a hurry to leave. Blaine took a hand out of his pocket and helped him with it.

Soon they were walking toward the parking lot, trying to think of words to break the awkward silence. A few months ago, Blaine would've said something like, "A gay baby was just born." It was something he and his old friends would do; every time there was an awkward silence, bam, gay baby. Blaine would laugh at the joke, but he would always feel something nagging at him, telling him this wasn't right, that he should stop playing along. But he didn't, at least not until he came out.

_I'm gay._ Blaine thought to himself again. He smiled. It felt good to admit that. It felt like he was finally entering a world where he could just be himself.

"So," Andrew said, stopping Blaine's train of thought. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Blaine said.

"So I guess, once my dad takes you home, we'll just… see each other around, I guess?"

"Well, I was actually wondering, maybe we could get coffee sometime?" _Please. _Blaine thought. _Please say yes. I really like you. Say it._

Andrew looked up at the other boy and smiled. "I'd like that." They stopped at the sidewalk that ran along the parking lot, waiting for Andrew's dad to come pick them up. Blaine suddenly thought of something, something crucial if they were going to see each other again.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

Andrew slapped his hand to his forehead. "Right, duh. That would've been a little disappointing," he said and Blaine pulled out his phone.

"Okay, so what is it?" Blaine asked, pushing the button to add a new contact. Suddenly, the humor was drained from Andrew's face, no trace of his previous laughter visible.

"Blaine, put your phone away," he said as his eyes darted to something behind Blaine.

"Wait, what? I thought… phone number…"

"Just do it. And act… act like you're leaving. No, no. Just act, act straight," Andrew said, clearly getting worried.

"Andrew, what are you talking about?" Blaine chuckled. "Everyone knows I'm gay. I'm not going to act like anything."

"Then, just… shut up for a second," Andrew hissed. Then, he immediately changed his expression into one of a person who was indifferent, nodding at Blaine like they were having the most interesting conversation. Except… they weren't. _What the hell just happened?_

Not long after thinking this, Blaine felt a hand slap down on his shoulder. "'Sup, Anderson?" he heard a familiar voice say. Oh. _Oh._ That's why Andrew wanted him to act straight. Because of this.

"Jones," Blaine said coldly, turning around. Drake Jones, one of the football jocks who used to be friends with Blaine, was standing right in front of him, squeezing his shoulder. He was one of the first people Blaine told about coming to terms with his sexuality. Obviously, things hadn't gone so well. Standing behind Jones were two of the schools other bullies, Jonas Orlando and Peter Montgomery. Unlike Jones, Orlando and Montgomery were of average height and skinny, but they could still beat the living shit out of you if you weren't careful.

Soon, Jones spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you just about to give him your phone number, Blaine?" he said, snatching the phone out of Blaine's hand.

"Come on. Give it back," Blaine said, growing tired of Drake's taunting.

"No, I don't think I will." And with that, Blaine watched his cell phone be chucked into the parking lot.

"You owe me a new phone," Blaine told Jones, refusing to get upset about this

"Hey, watch it Anderson. He doesn't owe you anything," Orlando said, shoving Blaine's shoulder.

After being silent for so long, Andrew finally decided to step in. "Go away, Drake. No one wants you here."

"That's right, you and Blaine were just going to make out. Forgive us for keeping you from getting your queer on," Montgomery shot at them.

"Shut up, alright. You can make fun of us all you want, but we're never going to change for you," Blaine said, his courage growing along with his frustration.

"Don't tell me to shut up, fag!" Montgomery yelled before pushing Blaine to the ground. He then proceeded to kick the boy on the ground. Andrew moved to help, but Jones and Orlando got to him before he could pull Montgomery off of Blaine.

"Oh no you don't, he deserves to get beat up for what he is," Orlando said while holding Andrew's hands behind his back. Unable to defend himself properly, Andrew could only turn his head while Jones hit him repeatedly.

Blaine was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball, trying to protect whatever parts of his body he could. Earlier, he had tried to fight back, tried to kick Montgomery away from him, but his efforts only caused harder blows. So he stayed still, bleeding, bruising, hurting, until the kicking and punching stopped and he heard voices again.

"Hey, hey, dude, stop, I see someone coming."

"Oh, shit man! Come on, just leave 'em here, maybe they'll just die or something before anyone can get to them."

Then, quick footsteps. And after that, Blaine found himself staring up at a man who was frantically calling his name. Andrew's dad had finally arrived. Blaine felt like hugging him.

"Blaine, are you alright? What did they do to you? Who was it?"

"Yeah," Blaine tried to say, but winced as soon as he spoke. His ribs hurt. "I-I need help," was all he could manage at the moment. Andrews father helped him sit up.

"Both of you do. If you can stand up, I'll take you to the ER."

So, even though it hurt, Blaine slowly got to his feet and limped to the car. Andrew came with him, and they sat in silence the whole drive.

After that, Andrew wasn't around anymore. In fact, he had moved to another town entirely and had started attending a private school somewhere. Blaine eventually did the same, and he found himself recounting this story to another boy at Breadstix.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that kind of sucked. But, you know, I didn't really plan it out, I was just waiting for Pottermore. And I got in! I'm still waiting for my Welcome email, but I can be patient for a few weeks. Maybe…<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Oh! So I got a twitter account. It's mostly just to follow celebs, because none of my friends have twitter, but if anyone sees this and wants to follow me, that'd be great. I'll probably be tweeting about my silly shenanigans and what's going on with my fanfictions. So here I am: ColieLikus. Follow me if you want.**


End file.
